


Ferris Wheel

by deancashugz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carnival, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Donuts, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Love Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, a little fluff, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancashugz/pseuds/deancashugz
Summary: Dean and Castiel end up at the fair with Sam and Jack. There are lots of tears and mini donuts.





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Dean and Castiel in a short fic and actually, end up finishing it. It's very quick, but enjoy <3

Dean fiddled with a black ballpoint pen as sour sweat trickled down his temple.

_ Tick tock... Tick tock... _

The clock winked too slow, it must be artificial. How much longer would he have to resist the god-awful heat in this hell house?

_ Tick tock... Tick tock... _

Out the corner of his eye he could still see Cas situated in the same chair he's been sitting in for the last four hours, eyebrows furrowed together in deep focus at the open book. Jeez, how could he not sweat one bit in that giant trench coat?

_ Tick tock... Tick tock... _

Sam let out a long grumble and sat up. His long, muscular arms reached up to swipe his Rapunzel hair out of his view.

“Be right back.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his thumbs on his temples.

_ Tick tock... Tick tock- _

“Jack, for god’s sake, please stop that annoying-ass noise! I’m losing my mind here!”

“Sorry, I’m just really bored.” A small smirk sprouted out of Cas.

Dean glared at Cas. “What?”

Cas coiled his lips to prevent himself to laugh.

As if on cue, Sam walks through the door with two bottles of whiskey and tosses one to Dean. He plumps down in his chair and spreads out four white cards. Sam looks up at them all with a fat smile and winks at Jack.

“What is this, Sam? Are these coupons?” Questioned Jack.

Sam’s gaze moves to Dean. “Even better.”

“‘Gimme that.”

Dean plucked the card out of Sam’s area and reads the title.

**Lebanon Annual Country Fair**

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Sam tipped his head back and sighed.

“Just keep reading!”

**All day pass - Unlimited Rides**

“We’re going to a fair? Sam, we should be working-”

“It’s fine, Dean. We deserve a break. Besides, we can’t be working in this awful heat. It’ll be long before the A.C. kicks in again,” Sam persisted.

Jack’s whole body lit up. He was practically glowing.

“We’re going to a fair? That’s awesome! Oh please, we should go, right Castiel?”

Castiel’s head snapped up.

_ Please make something up, Please. _

“Uh, yes. Sure. It will be fun, Dean. Sam’s right. We deserve a break.”

_ Dammit. _

Dean groaned. Since now Jack wanted to go, they obviously had to.

“Great,” Sam smiled. “Meet you all here in ‘10. Wear something nice,”

Just like that, Jack followed Sam out of the library like a puppy.

Cas set his arm on Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s been a while since we’ve all gone somewhere,” Cas explained. “I think we deserve something ‘fun’ for once.”

Dean shifted his head to look at him. God, he just about lost himself in those dark ocean orbs for a quick second there.

_ His eyes change different shades of blue. That’s cool. _

“Yeah. I guess you're right, Cas,” Dean smiled.

Cas playfully hit Dean’s back and trailed behind Sam and Jack’s footsteps.

-

The Impala’s engine shut down with a turn when Dean promptly pulled into the parking spot. The ride took quite a bit of time because of the bunker’s location, but what made it feel longer was Jack constantly asking if we were close yet. The father role really took a toll on him.

Actually, Jack jumped out of the car before it even fully stopped.

“Woah, Jack, Slow down. We need to get the tickets checked first,” Sam exclaimed from the front.

Dean’s breath hitched at the gorgeous sight of the bright, neon lights illuminating the fairgrounds.

Castiel moved to stand beside Dean. “That looks breathtaking.”

“Yeah, tell me about it, Cas”

The angel and Jack led them to the ticket booth and stuck out their wrists to the woman behind the booth.

The ticket booth lady laughed. “One at a time, please.”

She glanced at Castiel and winked at him.

Jack wiggled his wrist about, beckoning the lady to put the wristband on him first. The young, brunette lady wrapped the bright orange band on his hand and Jack stepped to the side to let her entwine the band on him.

The lady leaned closer to Castiel and twinkled her eyes.

Dean felt a sudden pang of jealousy rip through his stomach.

“Is that your son?” She asked, nodding her head to Jack.

_ Ours _ , Dean thought.

“Uhh, yes? No? It’s complicated.”

_ He’s mine, bitch _ .

“You know, I’ll be a mother for your children anytime. ‘Lemme give you-”

Dean raced to move Castiel forward from her.

“OK, that’s taking too long,” Dean mumbled to himself with clenched teeth. “My turn, sweetheart?”

The lady rolled her eyes and switched her expression to smile at Castiel. Cas looked at Dean and shrugged.

She avoids meeting Dean’s eyes as she sticks the bands on Sam and Dean’s wrists.

_ Stop being obvious, Dean. Your so-called crush doesn’t even notice your affection. _

_ Shut up, other me. _

Jack gasped as he took Castiel’s sleeve and pointed to a ride where people were dropping straight down from the top.

“That one looks really fun, Castiel!”

Dean’s stomach did a backflip.

-

The evening sky was near.

According to Cas’ facial expressions, the many rides didn’t seem to affect him at all. It was embarrassing to even reside with him during the ride because everyone compared your face to Castiel’s.

But on the other hand, Dean was trying his best to not cry after each ride. Especially when he had to pose beside Casper the ghost.

Whenever it came to those fair games that involved the skills of aim, he and Sam had a competition.

By the seventh game, it was less of a competition between Sam and Dean, and more of a one with Dean and Castiel on who could hit the skull more times.

Poor Jack had gotten to the point where he had to reject anymore stuffed animals. 

Once Castiel had missed seven shots in a row, Dean dropped the fake-rifle to assist him. Cas had a confused, frustrated face on. Dean stepped to his right, brought his palm to the back of Cas’ hand and moved it to the stock of the gun.

“No, Cas, you need to put your arm back here- No, here-” 

The older Winchester noticed the angel tense up underneath his arms and suddenly let go. There was an unspoken silence between them.

“Sorry,” mumbled Dean. Cas nodded his head like nothing happened and continued to eyeball each shot.

Very soon after, Dean detected a woman’s giggle and a voice that sounded like Sam’s from behind his left shoulder and glanced back to find Sam’s biceps on the nape of her neck. 

“Where have you been?” Dean nodded his head towards Sam.

Sam abruptly dropped his arm and bit his lip.

“I- Um, was just using the bathroom.”

Dean shot the last cardboard-duck and abandoned the gun, gesturing to Cas that the game was over. He refused another stuffed panda from the guy who worked at the booth and turned to face Sam and his new partner.

“Hello, beautiful.”

“Uh, Dean, this is Harper. Harper, my brother Dean.”

They shook hands and Harper smirked.

“Nice to meet you.”

Cas held his gaze towards to ground.

“Nice to meet you too, Harper,” Dean said flirtatiously and winked at her.

Cas rubbed the back of his head and looked away. Sam shared a tiny apologetic over Dean’s shoulder to him.

Dean looked between them.

“Hey Jack, ever tried a mini donut before?” Sam asked quickly.

Jack threw the stuffed animals into Dean’s arms before joining Sam’s side.

“Can we please go get them? Please?”

Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

“But what about Castiel and Dean? Don’t they deserve mini donuts too?”

Sam put a shoulder on Jack and held Harper’s hand as they walked past them.

“They needed some time for one another. We’ll be back soon, don’t think about it too much.” Sam responded.

Cas and Dean just quietly stood beside each other for about a minute. It wasn’t long before they were out of plain sight, heading towards the food trucks.

_ Say something, you freak. You’re weirding him out. _

“So,” Castiel spoke.

“So?”

Dean cringed at his own tone.

_ Say something nice for once, you sound four. _

“I kinda had an idea, Dean.”

Dean stared at Cas. He looked at him with a questioning mask.

_ I wonder if I could swim in his eyes. _

_ One day, other Dean. One Day. _

“Yeah?”

“Can we go on the Ferris wheel?”

_ Shit. _

“You want to go on Ferris wheel with me? Isn’t that kinda cheesy, Cas?” Dean joked.

Castiel’s mask fell from excitement to a disappointing frown. 

_ You idiot! Lower your tone! _

Dean panicked and extended his arm to stop him for no reason. 

“No- No, I didn’t mean that, Cas. I was just-”

Castiel fake-smiled and swatted his hand at Dean.

“It’s fine, Dean, I was hoping you’d say no.”

Dean found that kinda funny. He ended up cracking up out loud, getting looks from passersby.

Castiel had a puzzled look on.

“What’s so funny?” 

_ Oops. _

“Ah,” He swiped a tear from his eye, “You try too hard.”

Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head. Cas looked devastatingly adorable in the lights surrounding him. 

_ I could almost kiss him. _

Castiel’s eyeballs almost popped out of his sockets and his jaw dropped.

“What did you say?”

_ FUCK, DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD? _

“Uhh,” Dean blanked

_ Quick! Do something before he realizes what you said! _

“I-I almost m-missed Jim!” Dean blurted.

“Who’s Jim?”

“No one you know. Hey, Let’s head to the Ferris wheel before the line get’s bigger, shall we?” 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulder and started walking to the line. It was very easy to find the Ferris wheel, probably because It wasn’t too long. For Dean, though, It was too short. 

“Uh, Cas, that Ferris wheel looks higher than usual.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows at him.

“Do you have a fear of heights, Dean?”

Dean practically choked. He glanced at Cas and looked down.

“Shut up.” Castiel chuckled.

“You don’t have to join me if you like.”

“Nah,” Dean persisted. “I’d love to go on it with you, buddy.”

_ Now that, that sounded cheesy. _

Castiel pretended he didn’t hear anything and continued walking forward in line.

“Are you two sharing a cart?” The worker questioned.

Dean and Cas shared a look to make sure with the other and nodded at him.

“Great, you’re up. Also,” the worker leaned into Dean’s space, “You two are very cute together.”

“Oh, we’re not-”

“Get on it already!” Shouted a voice from behind him.

Dean sighed and sat on the left of Castiel, who was already seated. They kept their distances. Without warning, the worker came from behind, buckled the seatbelts together, and dropped the bar on to their thighs.

The worker gave them a thumbs up and winked at Dean.

_ Oh boy. _

Dean gulped and started visibly shaking every time the cart got higher. 

Castiel ducked his head to talk to Dean.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Dean?”

Oh yeah, just stuck on a Ferris wheel cart with the love of my life, how are you?

“Yeah- Would you please stop moving the cart?”

The cart creaked loudly and the ride started moving continually in circles.

“Do you need anything, Dean?”

Dean turned his skull to stare at the angel’s jaw.

_ Yeah, a god damn kiss would be nice _ .

Cas was gaping at him again. “What?”

“Um.”

_ Did he say that aloud AGAIN? _

Dean licked his bottom lip and caught Castiel staring. That was a sign, right?

_ Fuck it. _

Finally, Dean fisted Cas’ coat and leaned in closer.

The thing is, they almost had it; after a few seconds, Castiel began to close his eyes too.

Then Castiel opened his eyes to reveal a shocked expression. He pushed him back and Dean crashed into the back of the cart. 

_ No, this can’t be happening. _

Dean didn’t care about the strong pain in his spine. His brain almost completely stopped, he assumed he was dead by now.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice cracked. He gulped.

“We’ll talk after,” Castiel croaked.

They didn’t talk at all for the rest of ride. All that could be heard was the quiet sniffles from Dean’s nose coming from the opposite end of the cart.

-

Castiel left the cart first when the cart stopped and walked away from Dean as quickly as possible, not making any eye contact.

Unfortunately for him, Sam and Jack were at the bottom waiting for them with two buckets of mini donuts and a little slushie for Jack. He noticed that Harper wasn’t with them anymore.

Sam wore a worried expression and stared as Castiel stormed away.

“Cas? Where are you going?” 

“I’ll meet you in the car, Sam. I’m using the washroom.”

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd. Dean wiped his eyes softly with his sleeve. 

“You think he’ll be back?” Dean asked inaudibly.

Sam pressed his body to Dean’s to embrace him tightly. From behind Dean, Jack was hugging him too. 

_ What a day. _

-

Sam, Dean and Jack sat in the Impala while  _ Ramble On _ by Led Zeppelin played on a low volume. Every now and then Jack would crack a few jokes to keep the silence away, but all it did was slip a sympathetic smile from Sam.

The younger Winchester kept fidgeting his fingers and looking out the window for Castiel to arrive.

He looked at Dean to make sure he was still alive and glanced back at Jack.

“Stay here, okay?”

Jack gave him a weak smile and a crooked thumbs up before Sam slowly creaked the car door open to look for Castiel.

It didn’t take long to find him. He’s the one who told them where he’d be. Well, he wasn’t  _ exactly  _ where he said he was.

He made his way through the rough crowds to get the bathrooms but halted when he pinpointed a certain dark-haired, trench-coat wearing man standing around a group of gang members.

_ What’s he doing there? _

Sam crept nearer, sliding a gun out of his pocket and peeked his ear out to hear their conversation.

“I kinda feel bad f’you, man. You seem like you deserve better,” A quiet, deep voice spoke.

Castiel sighed loudly.

“It’s fine, I got to leave soon anyway,” Cas mumbled.

Sam moved his head slightly to view their conversation and slid the gun back in his pocket.

The men and one woman gathered around Castiel to pat his back. The lady lit up a cigarette and held it out to Cas.

“Uh, no thanks, Harper. I don’t smoke.”

A powerful crunch came from beneath his foot and the members shifted their head’s to stare at Sam. Castiel turned his head last and Sam’s heart almost broke at the sight of Cas’ red eyes.

Harper was the first to interact and just waved.

_ Oh, I know this Harper. _

Castiel excused himself like a boy at Thanksgiving dinner. 

“Would you guys please give me a second?”

Castiel quickly wiped his face and speeded over to Sam. “What are you doing here?”

“No, Cas, what are  _ you _ doing here? You were supposed to be with us in the Impala less than 20 minutes ago!” Sam whispered loudly.

Castiel peeked his head at them and ushered Sam to move away from them. They got as far as behind the lamplight and stopped to take a breath.

Sam observed Castiel’s pained expression and frowned.

“I’m sorry for what happened between you and Dean, but you can’t just ditch us like that.”

“You don’t understand, I can’t be in the same car as him. I’m a big disappointment.”

Sam internally face-palmed.

“No, Cas, you’re not even close to that.”

“You saw the whole incident, right?” Cas inquired.

Sam looked down in shame and nodded.

“Then you know how much of a jerk I was. I pushed him back, Sam, just because I was afraid-”

“Afraid of what, Cas? Loving someone for once? I know how much you love Dean, you two aren’t the best at hiding it. No one will judge you, Cas,”

Castiel couldn’t speak back to Sam, he knew he was right. “Can we just go back to the car and you two can figure it out another day?”

He walked back to car and Cas tracked behind him. When they got back, Dean had moved to the passenger seat with his head looking out the car window.

“You drive,” Dean maundered.

Sam turned the ignition once he heard Cas shut the back door.

“Hi, Cas,” whispered Jack. Dean’s sat up at Castiel’s nickname.

When the group reached the bunker, Castiel and Dean walked to their separate rooms and Dean slammed his door shut.

Sam set up Netflix for Jack in his room with a bag of nuts and left to go continue research. About approximately quarter after 6, just when the sun began to rise again, Sam swears he hears Dean and Castiel's voices in the kitchen. 

He isn't quite sure they’re positive voices.

-

Dean’s stomach howled against the walls of his petite bedroom. He paced around for a few minutes, his ears out for any human noises, making sure there isn’t anyone awake yet. Sam would ask him annoying questions and an encounter with Cas or Jack would just be plain awkward. Especially Cas.

He creaked open his door just a tiny bit at first, looked around, and tiptoed to the bathroom to exchange his soggy socks for a fresh pair. He slipped on his soft, grey robe (Sam called it a ‘dead-guy robe,’) and sneaked to the kitchen. 

As Dean gets closer to the kitchen he notices that the light’s bright, glow is reflecting on the hallway-wall, meaning that someone is inside. He prays that Sam left the light on last night, but the sharp tune of dishes crashing back into each other jumps him. 

_ Too soon, Dean. _

His stomach releases another loud growl reminding him of his priorities. He walks in the doorway, pretending he didn’t just stand beside it for four minutes, and power walks straight to the fridge. 

Cas is standing to the sink and he’s drying dishes. Dean observes him from a distance as he softly sets them on the rack. He tries to prevent any noise but ends up with noise anyway.

Dean picked up a box of leftover take-out and popped it in the microwave halfheartedly, pressing random numbers and deleting them until he feels satisfied. The angel’s movements freeze. He turns his head slightly to Dean and chuckles. 

“You’re going to break it soon if you keep doing that,” Castiel says while fixing the last few dishes on the drying rack. Dean responds with a hum. 

Dean reaches for the fridge for a beer, but there seems to be none inside. He searches deeper and Castiel pops up behind him, wiping his hands on a dishcloth.

“Sam bought a new pack earlier. It’s in the cupboard.”

_ Why’s he talking to me?  _

_ Oh yeah, he just wants to be friends again. Right. _

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled inaudibly. He walked to the cupboard and broke open the bottle with his thumb.

The microwave beeped noisily, breaking whatever silence they were having between them. When Dean goes to walk back to get his food, Cas is already taking it out and gently dropping it on the table nearest to him. The man closes the fridge for him and goes to walk out of the room when Dean’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“Why are you doing this, Cas?” He looks over shoulder.

“What do you mean?” 

Dean slams his palm on the counter in front of him and Cas visibly jumps. 

“You know damn well what I mean! Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?” His voice raises by a whole level and ends softly. It echoes throughout the kitchen. Castiel casually whirled himself to face Dean and crossed his arms. Dean wished he didn’t find that kinda hot.

“You know what, I actually hoped we could get along again.” Castiel kept his volume calm but still managed to glare at Dean. He walked closer with each sentence. “I’m just trying to be nice to you.”

Dean clenched his fists at his sides. “I don’t need your useless generosity anymore. Keep it to yourself.” Cas’ glare deepened.

The smaller man looked around the room like it was going to respond for him and finally huffed, “Is this because you tried to kiss me yesterday? Is that why you’re snapping at me like that?”

Dean haltingly lets go of his clenched fist and felt a few tears form at the corners of his eyes. 

“I…” Dean couldn’t find the words to respond. 

He noticed Castiel’s face soften and bleed into concern. Hands reach to touch his shoulder but Dean backs away. 

“I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have m-mentioned it like that.” Castiel stammered. Dean feels a cold tear run down his cheek and considers taking his (now cold) take-out and running out with it, but he doesn’t seem to feel hungry anymore. 

He faced Castiel with a weak expression.

“You’re never going to look at me the same,” He had tears stopping his voice. “You know how I feel about you.”

Cas just simply nodded. His bottom lip started to quiver, and now Castiel was shedding tears. Dean wasn’t facing him anymore. He stood at the counter with his hands in his hair.

“I wish I could tell you everything, Dean.”

“You know, Cas, I understand that you don’t feel anything for me back- I don’t even know why I felt a connection-”

Cas interrupted, “Dean…”

“...But you didn’t need to be so harsh, man.”

“Dean, please listen to me-”

“We’re done.”

Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulder and pulled him so he was facing the angel. 

“Just listen to me, please!” Castiel yelled. “Dean, you don’t understand where I’m coming from.” Dean let out a wry smile.

“I know that you have deep feelings for me. I do too.”

“Bullshit,” Dean called. He’s not believing that after everything that’s happened in the last 24 hours.

“I can’t love you. I’m a weak, boring person. I could die tomorrow, or even today,” Dean started to snivel but Cas continued. “I’ve fallen for you in every way possible but sooner or later you’ll move on because I’m unlovable. You’ll get over me, Dean. I know you will.”

“Not to be rude or anything, Cas, but you’re the biggest fuckin’ liar I’ve ever seen. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. You’re not unlovable, or boring, or any of those things at all. I don’t care what happens to you or me, I’ll love you forever.” Dean didn’t think even twice before saying it.

“You idiot, don’t you understand? I love you.” The words slipped out of his mouth like water. 

They both searched each other's piercing eyes in the deep silence. Dean couldn’t help but notice Castiel’s plump lips. The way the dim kitchen light reflected off his long, dark eyelashes. It was too hard to look away now.

They were standing in the middle of the kitchen when Castiel put his kind, tender fingers on Dean’s jawline and pulled their faces together. Castiel closed his eyes as he leaned into Dean’s warm lips. He hesitates for a moment, causing Cas to slightly loosen his grip, but Dean pulls him even closer. He lays his hand on the nape of Castiel’s neck. Their lips met in the middle and they shared a slow, soft, sensual kiss. Castiel released a low moan inside Dean’s mouth. The kiss was brief.

Cas was the first to pull away after what felt like an eternity. Their foreheads touched and they opened their eyes at once. Dean’s breath hitched at the sight of Castiel’s pink swollen lips.

“I know now, Dean. I’ll love you forever, too.”

Dean and Cas quickly pulled apart at the sight of Sam leaning in the doorway. He wiped a fake tear off the rim of his eyes and walked over to them with his hand on his hips.

“About time, you guys.” Sam smiles. 

The three of them snap their heads to the vents when the air conditioner surprises them with a roar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it ;)


End file.
